Change
by syyg
Summary: Shortly before his "disappearance" Alpha Edgeworth sleeps with Omega Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

crossposted on my AO3.

They… They had actually managed to do it. It had taken every ounce of guile, determination and more sweat and panic than Phoenix wanted to ever admit to…. But the trail of Miles Edgeworth for the murder of Hammond had finally come to a close. One of his two childhood best friends had been cleared on that charge, and the real murderer had been brought to light. Not only that…But the guilt that had been apparently weighing on his friend's soul for the possible murder of his own father, Gregory had been laid to rest. Miles had been cleared of that murder as well, the true killer having been revealed as Manfred Von Karma… The very man who had adopted Miles after the miserable asshole had killed his father.

Why Von Karma had decided to adopt Miles, Phoenix could not fathom. It certainly didn't have anything to do with guilt over killing the defense attorney, otherwise the slimy asshole would have confessed to the murder and had rotted in jail until they executed him. This trial had been easily the most stressful one that he had ever been through… And it wasn't just because it was his fourth ever trial as the main attorney on the case. He had been fighting for the life of his Chief's younger sister… And his own life and he hadn't been as worried then. OF course, the very real terror of seeing the vital evidence that would prove Miles' innocence had gone missing – stolen by Von Karma as a way to try to hide the truth. The missing bullet had given him a brief heart attack – but the recess and Maya's timely arrival had once again staved off a wrongful verdict.

Phoenix had not caught the look – if any – that the Alpha had given him when Maya had helpfully informed Miles that Phoenix had become a lawyer in order to see Edgeworth again. He knew that it was a little… Extreme to go to such lengths…But his friend had looked so sad and so haunted in the pictures, and Phoenix knew that what had been printed in the papers had to be a lie. Phoenix owed Miles much for the direction that the other had given him in his life, and he hoped that this trial – or rather, two trials smashed together in one climactic fight for his friend's life – helped to repay some of the debt that he owed the other.

Phoenix was grateful that they had a bit of time to themselves, in the lobby after the trial. He listened to the others' relief and joy at the conclusion of the trial… and realized as he glanced over at Edgeworth that the crush he'd had on Miles as a kid had not gone away. Phoenix knew that the man before him and the kid that he had once known as a child were two different people… But he cared for the other still. The omega instantly moved over to Miles when the other spoke his name, only half-realizing that Larry had been leaning against one of his shoulders, with his face buried in his suit jacket.

"Wright." Edgeworth had said, turned partially away from him.

As… As ever, his attention was focused a little too much on the silver haired Alpha. But Phoenix could not make himself look away from the other, and he responded with a relieved "So it's finally over, Edgeworth." A small smile appeared on his face. They were finally free from the darkness of the past. Hopefully they would all be able to move past the darkness of DL-6 and into the future, whatever it might hold.

"You have my gratitude… Uhm… Thank you for all of your help." The prosecutor managed out, looking at him briefly a couple of times. The other's arms were held stiffly at his sides, but the thanks were said facing him directly, as Miles reached out his hand to shake.

Was… Was Edgeworth smiling at him a little? Larry charged in, as he always did. Happily chattering about Miles' gratitude. Phoenix obliquely mentioned the class trial – and was unsurprised that neither Larry, nor Miles seemed to remember it… Until Maya (the younger omega, who seemed to exist to help and cause mischief for Phoenix in equal measures) talked about the "Case of the missing lunch money."

… Which caused Gumshoe (the older Alpha, curious and very, very loyal to Edgeworth, which was heartening. His friend needed all of the friends he could get, particularly in a line of work as dangerous as being a state prosecutor could get) to ask about this case as well.

Phoenix had been slightly embarrassed to talk about it more, simply reminding the other of the class trial that Edgeworth had defended him in, and that the defense of such had pushed Phoenix into becoming a lawyer. Specifically a defense attorney, to follow in his friend's footsteps… Then their conversation had devolved into an argument, as Larry admitted to being the lunch-money thief. Phoenix knew that it was slightly ridiculous to get so angry at the blond beta but… That trial had been so very traumatizing that he still occasionally had nightmares about it.

Gumshoe came over, trying to intercede as he and Larry fought for a while, with the full truth coming out that Larry had found the small Pomeranian that Edgeworth had later adopted with the money in it's mouth. He had turned it into the police, as he was supposed to, not knowing that the money had belonged to Edgeworth at that time, and so didn't know to mention it to either of the two boys. The detective had also been the one to suggest a party.

… And that was how they had all ended up in Wright and Co's office, several pizzas splayed out on the table next to the sofa, drinks of various kinds strewn across it as well. Larry, Gumshoe and Maya were asleep in a pile, having eaten their fill and fell asleep to the re-runs of the Steel samurai. Phoenix had grabbed a couple of blankets from the back part of the office – where the bed and the small shower was – and gently placed the blankets on top of the sleeping trio, a small smile lifting his lips as he sighed softly. It was starting to get very late… But as he didn't have a trail – or even a new client lined up to talk to tomorrow, he supposed it didn't matter all that much.

Miles was watching the TV, apparently completely enraptured by whatever was going on. It was a season finale of the Steel Samurai from the way that the special effects were much improved from a normal season… Of course, from his vague recollection of binging the entire series due to the Will Powers case, this was somewhere near the beginning of the series. The animated action series all sort of… Blended together for Phoenix and he had absolutely no desire to refresh those memories. He started to head towards the pizza, speaking up once the show went to commercial break, so as not to be rude "Unless you want more pizza, Edgeworth, I plan on wrapping the rest of this up and putting it in the mini-fridge for tomorrow…"

"Hmm? Oh. I'm done eating for tonight. I know I said it earlier but… I wanted to thank you for saving me today. I really am truly grateful for your help, Wright. Without… Without your stubborn determination, my father's killer would have gone free." The prosecutor awkwardly thanked, getting up from where he had been sitting and walking over to where Phoenix was. The Alpha's subtle scent – usually not a problem from Nick, seemed to overwhelm his senses. They had been this close before but… After all of the pain and misery of the day, Phoenix wanted nothing more than to hug Edgeworth tightly and never let go. He had been so close to permanently losing his friend … And childhood crush… And person he still had a soft spot for, god damn it. But how could he not? With the other's gorgeous, deep voice, the confident way that he carried himself and the other's brilliant mind… Not to mention the other's tall, well-built frame… Piercing grey eyes and silver hair…

Oh hell he still had it really bad for Edgeworth. He just hoped that the hopeless, silly (and unprofessional) little crush on the prosecutor wasn't blatantly obvious… "You're welcome, Edgeworth. But… But as I said before, I'm just glad to repay some of the debt that I owe you. You… You gave me purpose and direction in my life, after all." The and you have since we were kids was unspoken between them and hopefully something that Miles would not notice. It wasn't as if he stalked the other or anything… It's just… He had never been so frighteningly isolated like that before, and to be defended so brilliantly by the person he had been accused of stealing from had left an indelible mark on him.

"… Do you keep blankets here in case you get trapped here at the office, for some reason?" Miles asked curiously after an awkward silence filled the room.

"No, there's actually a little apartment at the back of this place. A bed and a full bathroom, complete with a shower and a couple of towels. There's also a small kitchen back there as well." Phoenix responded brightly… Before covering a huge yawn and resisting the temptation to rub his eyes.

The yawn was contagious, though Edgeworth had been able to hide his exhaustion more elegantly (not that Phoenix was surprised by this. The Alpha was so elegant in how he did so many things and he really needed to get this ridiculous crush under his control before he did something stupid) before murmuring tiredly "I should head home. It is late and I am tired."

"You… You could stay. The bed still has a couple of blankets, and it's comfortable enough to sleep on. I know that you have a car that you could drive home, but like you said it's really late and I know that driving tired is just as dangerous as driving under the influence of something, if not even more.. Err… Not that I'm trying to lecture you or anything!" Phoenix responded, realizing that he might sound as if he was patronizing the other – or nagging – and started to flail around a little, trying to show that he hadn't meant it like that, rather that he was concerned for his friend's well-being and wanted to make sure that Edgeworth was ok.

"And where would you sleep? There is no more room on the couch, and I doubt that the floor is that comfortable." Miles countered, a slightly amused expression appearing on his face, though he did seem tempted by the prospect of a close bed.

"I… Uh… My apartment isn't that far, and I could bike there." Phoenix responded promptly "It's less than three miles away." Phoenix responded. Part of him hoped that Edgeworth would offer to let them sleep together – even if it really was just sleeping. But he didn't want to presume.

"Nonsense. It's still rather far away for this time of night, especially on that rickety blue bike of yours… Which you left at the courthouse, as I drove everyone here." Edgeworth pointed out, his logic on point.

There was something… Slightly off about that last point, but Phoenix was going to let it go in favor of asking "So, what would you like to do about it, then?" the offer of sharing the bed (platonically! After they won against the so called god of prosecutors ) was a potential, but he wasn't going to be the one to ask. It was taking most of his self-control not to start blushing violently at the thought. Not that he would want to do anything with Edgeworth with the other three so close. For one thing, the possibility of getting caught was high and the thought was mortifying .

"We could both sleep together in the bed, if it's large enough." Edgeworth responded with his usual bluntness, drifting towards the door that Phoenix had come through holding the blankets earlier.

"I-it should fit two people. A-And I don't mind sharing a bed with you, if you don't. Occasionally I do crash on the bed here, so I have a couple of different pajamas to change into… As I don't know about you, but I'd rather not sleep in my suit." For one thing it would get all wrinkled… and another was that Phoenix doubted that it would be very comfortable to sleep in. And he had only stuttered a little at the idea of sharing a bed (for sleeping. And just sleeping! Bad, bad brain for coming up with unwanted mental images!) . He was… He was doing fairly well at controlling the ridiculous crush so far.

"Not sleeping in my suit sounds like a spectacular idea." miles responded, sounding as though he was- just barely able to suppress another yawn as the two of them made their way into the back part of the office.

Phoenix went to the small dresser and pulled out two pairs of sweat pants, as well as two thin t-shirts. He handed the slightly larger set of clothes to Miles saying, "You can change first, if you like." He nodded towards the door that lead to the bathroom.

The alpha nodded as he took the clothes, their finger tips accidentally brushing together. "Thank you. I will be out as soon as I can." with that, Edgeworth entered the bathroom and closed the door, oblivious to the fact that Phoenix was starting to blush.

The omega raised the hand that Miles had accidentally touch, his nerves till tingling and his mouth unexpectedly dig form that touch. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. How in the hell he was going to be able to fall asleep next to the handsome, powerful Alpha, Phoenix did not know. Then again he was utterly exhausted and it was similarly wore, given that the other had been sleeping in a jail cell for several nights .And Phoenix knew from experience that they were very cold and uncomfortable.

Phoenix went over to the small closet and pulled out a couple of hangers, so that both he and Edgeworth would be able to hang their suits up to prevent wrinkling Part of him just wanted to crawl into bed, not even taking off his jacket or shoes... The idea of just flopping onto one side of the bed and falling asleep was incredibly tempting. Phoenix shuffled blearily towards the bed, close to acting on that impulse when Edgeworth stepped out of the bathroom wearing the pajamas and carefully finishing folding his clothes. "I am finished changing. May I use one of those hangers please?"

Phoenix nodded, coming forwards and handing one of the hangers over, failing to completely cover the jaw-cracking yawn as he shivered a little in exhaustion. "Good to know. Choose whichever side of the bed you want." With that, the defense attorney stumbled past Miles, nearly tripping over himself, as he passed by the other.

The alpha reached out and helped to right Nick's balance, the slight expression of surprise showing that Edgeworth had reached out to help him automatically. "Be careful, Wright." HIs childhood friend admonished, a rather amused smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Not all of us are as graceful as you are." Phoenix grumbled good naturedly. "thanks, though."

"You're welcome, though its a little endearing to see that you're still clumsy when tired." the prosecutor responded with a small smile, having already let go of Phoenix as the other had gotten his balance back.

The places where Miles had touched him were still warm and tingly. Phoenix grumbled and headed off into the bathroom glad that he was able to stave off another blush. He shook his head, mentally scolding himself. Phoenix was determined not to turn into a confused pile of hormones. He struggled to center himself, shaking his head and sighing. Between to the soft spot he apparently still had on Edgeworth, the stress and lack of sleep from the last few days... And he knew that he was going to go into heat soon. he was allergic to most suppressants, except for Jaysalle tea... Which was expensive.

He usually drank one pot for the three days up to the beginning of his heat, which knocked it down to a manageable level. Phoenix was just... H was just reacting to the Alpha's presence, as he was getting close to the heat. It didn't help that he trusted Miles quite a bit...  
Phoenix carefully folded his suit and placed it on the hanger. He yawned and stretched. He pulled himself together. Edgeworth and he were just starting to reconnect. Stupid, miserable instincts messing with his head. He walked into the bedroom, hung his suit next to Edgeworth's and slipped into the opposite side of the bed, curling away from the prosecutor. He yawned silently and closed his eyes, the other's subtle scent rather relaxing. As the other's eyes had been closed, Phoenix hadn't said anything on his way to bed. Either the other was asleep, or Edgeworth didn't want to talk, so Phoenix was content to leave the other be.

Phoenix woke shortly before dawn, enjoying the warmth and feeling of safety that seemed to surround him. The omega yawned a little and stretched before cuddling into the warm, firm surface next to him. It was so wonderful to feel so comfortable... but something had shifted in his environment...

His eyes snapped open as he realized two things. The first was that he was cuddled into a sleeping Edgeworth- the Alpha's arms were wrapped comfortably around him. The other was that Phoenix spotted a piece of paper that had been slid under the door in Maya's handwriting- as carefully as he could, to avoid waking Edgeworth, Phoenix slid out of bed and his eyes immediately going to the piece of paper as he headed over to it as soundlessly as possible. Phoenix made it over to the paper and had begun to read it, the alpha stirred and Miles asked groggily, "what's going on?"

The other woke up as he could smell the others rising worry and unhappiness walking over to the defense attorney and waiting for a response.

"Maya... she's left a note. She... She's going back to Kurain to train as a spirit medium because she thought that she was useless during... While we were proving your innocence."

Edgeworth frowned at that, shaking his head a little, "She was the one to retrieve the bullet from Von Karma's office. Our case would've sunk without that bullet that she retrieved."

"I know! I... I want to try to catch her. There's only one train headed to Kurain and I... I don't think it's arrived yet." Phoenix responded pulling on his socks and hurriedly lacing up his shoes. He didn't know if he could talk her out of leaving - or if he should for that matter. But Phoenix wanted to say goodbye to Maya, at least.

"I'll drive you. You did leave your bike at the courthouse and driving is much faster." The prosecutor responded, getting his own socks and shoes on given that their sleepwear didn't look like pajamas, while he was a great deal more dressed down than he usually was, this was an emergency of sorts.  
The two of them silently ran out the door after Miles grabbed his keys and wallet as Phoenix left the note on the table, in case Larry or Gumshoe woke up and the two of them were still gone.  
The drive over to the subway station was tense and silently, at least for Phoenix as the words that Maya had written echoed over and over in his head in the seat as they quickly approached the entrance, tensing up still further. He should have thanked her more for the help that she'd given him. Not only her aid as a Medium bringing the chief to help him in cutch moments… but as herself. Bright, determined and willing to wade with him into hip deed trouble to protect their clients

"Thanks, Edgeworth!" he said as the other had come to a full stop. Phoenix unbuckled and jumped out of the car, running after his friend, hoping that he'd be able to catch her before she left the city.  
The run through the train station felt like to took forever, but as he nearly tripped down the stairs and charged across the platform over to where Maya was waiting, "I- Maya- wait!"

Phoenix managed to pant out taking several moments to catch his breath. "I... you were very helpful during the trail with Edgeworth. You were the one who recovered the bullet. You helped be to uncover the truth in the Will Powers case as well. You help me more than just channeling the chief."

Maya blinked up at him in surprise, having obviously not expected his sudden arrival. "Thank you, but I want to become stronger as a medium, and to do so I have to go back to Kurain to study and become stronger."

There was a determined expression on her face and Phoenix realized that it was unlikely that he would be able to convince her to stay. The train rushed passed the two of them, coming to a stop. The doors hissed open and he spoke up "Thank you for all of your help. I wouldn't have been able to avenge Mia without your help."

Maya got into the train car as he spoke, turning and smiling up at him. The only thing he could hear the other say was "You're welcome!" Maya continued to talk, but the doors had already closed, and he could not read her lips. Phoenix followed after the train, trying desperately to read her lips, to no avail. Within seconds she was gone.

"Were you able to speak with her at least?" Edgeworth asked, voice coming from out of nowhere and startling the defense attorney a little as he turned quickly to face the other.

"Yes I was… Though I wasn't able to convince her to stay." Phoenix responded with a soft sigh, explaining what Maya's wishes had been.

"Ah," Edgeworth responded, looking as though he wasn't sure what else to say. The alpha walked over to Phoenix and lightly patted the other on one shoulder. Obviously trying to comfort him "hopefully that doesn't mean goodbye forever. We... we should probably head back, the media is going to be able absolute circus for at least a week over how the trial ended and who, who brought to light the crimes that he committed, beat his nearly perfect record and freed me... You will be at the center of the circus if you're not careful."

"... No thank you. Should we swing by some place and grab food to go for breakfast for everyone else? There's a place that is open that has some of the best donuts and coffee- and tea- in the city." Phoenix asked as the two of them left the train station together. There was leftover pizza and soda to be had, but freshly made donuts and coffee sounded diving at the moment.

"That does sound tempting, actually. There's a place open for business this early? IT's barely six in the morning." Miles responded looking genuinely tempted.

"Yep! They openat five, but they close around one pm thought. It's a small, local place rather than one of the chains." the defense attorney answered brightly, having occasionally cycling over to the pastry place and eaten there. He had been a frequent customer when he had been going to Ivy U. Its hours had also meant that Phoenix hadn't had the chance to take... her there, so bittersweet memories wouldn't taint the place.

"Ah, what's it called?" Miles asked as they got into the prosecutor's car.

"Sweet Fillings! They're about three blocks west of here and two south... it's how I found it, actually Phoenix responded cheerfully. A small smile appeared on his face, he had a lot of fond memories in that lace. He liked to sketch the colorful characters that came in, and there was a collection of fresh herbs that the bakery and donut shop that had some surprisingly intricate flowers that he enjoyed sketching when they were in bloom.

"I know the place. As a rookie Prosecutor the others had me do a food run mid-mornings to that place- even though it's halfway across town. They knew I had a car and they chipped in on gas money." Miles responded with a small smile.

"Awh, it's a pity we missed running into one another. I had to catch the 8'o clock train to get to classes on time." Phoenix responded with a small sigh as the other drove them to the bakery.

"… It would have been wonderful to see you again. Even at that time… Perhaps particularly at that time if I had seen you in a neutral circumstance… If I was able to get over enough of Von Karma's programming to try to talk to you… It… It would have been a good thing." Edgeworth responded, sighing a little as well. "Of that I am certain."

Phoenix looked out of the window, glad that he was able to turn his face away from Edgeworth so that he could compose himself for a couple of moments as a dark blush stained his face as the other found a place to park so that they could get breakfast for Gumshoe, Larry and the two of them to all share. Knowing Larry, their friend would be asleep until just before noon if they didn't poke him awake. He had to focus on anything but the warm sensation that spread through Phoenix's chest at the indirect compliment that Miles had just given hm. For a brief, madness-filled second, he had very nearly blurted out something stupid. Like I have a crush on you and would like to go on a date with you sometime or something similarly sappy. But the sudden appearance of several cyclists, all of whom nearly slammed into the car before swerving around the two of them was sufficiently startling. "I… It would have been nice to see you sooner."

"Hmm… We should wait a little bit longer, to make certain that those cyclists are truly gone. There have been a number of aggravated assaults in the area, and the victims have reported that they were attacked by people on bikes." Miles responded, frowning a little as he watched the cyclists leave with a small frown on his face.

"I heard about that on the news… I hope they catch the people who did this, and quickly." Phoenix responded with an unhappy frown "I hope they stop, as they're liable to kill one of their victims, given the state that they left their last known victim in." He wanted to ask more about the case, but if Edgeworth did know more, it was because the other was a state prosecutor and pressing for that sort of information wasn't just wrong… But probably illegal. "… And don't give me that look, I know it's unlikely that they'll stop doing what they think is easy money or whatever thrill they might get from running people down and mugging them on bikes but… I like to believe in the better nature of humanity. That people tend to do good, when encouraged to do so."

Miles stared at him for a while, before shaking his head a little, a small smile appearing on his face "I… I hope that you always keep that optimism, Wright. It's… Refreshing to see your hope and faith in the better nature of others."

Phoenix was glad that the other didn't try to dismiss his hope as simple naïveté. He had seen dark sides of other people – not just with the trial where he was fighting for the life of one of his two oldest friends against a cold, ruthless and calculating asshole. But the whole thing with… Her … And how she had turned out to be a cold serial killer who delighted in poisoning and tormenting her victims. He had occasionally dealt with a creep who thought that just because he was an omega, that the sleaze bag could do whatever he wanted and Phoenix would thank him for it.

The self-defense that his moms had taught him had been invaluable. He still kept up the training by practicing most mornings, the routine also helped to wake him up for the day. He looked through the windows after several long, slightly awkward and silence- filled minutes later, not seeing any of the cyclists. Phoenix knew that there was a terrible amount of darkness in the world, but there was much more good in Miles than darkness. Of that, Phoenix was certain. He just hoped that Miles would be able to see that within himself.

"I think they're gone." Miles spoke up, just as Phoenix was about to say the same thing, "Shall we?"

The defense attorney nodded and the two of them got out of the car and into the bakery without any trouble. The inside of the shop smelled just as warm and inviting as ever. A small smile appeared on his face as he looked around the well-lit room. The small wooden tables and comfortable chairs that were carefully placed around the room were the same as ever. As it was very close to New Years, the little candles that were placed on the tables were in festive colors and only the ever-green herbs were seen in the window boxes. The display case was tastefully decorated for the new year as well.

Phoenix smiled brightly at Jamie- the store owner, who blinked at them sleepily before cheerfully greeting "Welcome to Sweet Fillings, is there anything specific that you'd like, or do you want to look around for a bit?"

"Hm… I know what Larry likes, and I know what I want ... M... Ed... errr... do you know what you'd like to get? Or what Gumtree might like?" Phoenix asked, verbally stumbling a little as he didn't want to be overly familiar, but as the other was known for being a ruthless Prospector- who'd also been on televised trial yesterday for two separate murder cases... calling the other by his last name might have unintentional consequences.


	2. Chapter 2

Particularly since here was a very large, broad-shouldered man with white and grey hair and orange clothes smirking rather smugly at a petite, long-brown haired woman in what looked like some sort of military uniform. Both of them were clearly alphas by their scent and it smelled as though the tow of them had been having a vicious argument before he and Miles stepped in. Phoenix couldn't help but edge closer to Miles... There was something that seemed dangerous about the large (but not fat. The other was very muscular) Alpha in the corner table, and the beautiful woman was also rather intimidating. He wasn't hiding behind Miles... he just was closer to his friend than before. There was nothing wrong with that.. Both of them looked familiar... had he seen them on TV before or something like that?

Edgeworth immediately noticed his disquiet of course, and frowned a little. His grey eyes widened in shock and recognition as he spotted the pair and the young prosecutor wrapped an arm around Phoenix in a silent attempt to either calm him down or to further screen him from their sight.

Miles spoke softly, so his beautiful rich, deep voice didn't carry "I know what I want to get and Gumshoe enjoys old fashioned donuts. Let's order, soon. There's no point in waiting long."

Phoenix nodded, rather wishing that he had grabbed a brush. In their haste to catch up to Maya before she left for Kurain, as both of the still had bed hair. Compared to the two (still oddly familiar) strangers in the back corner of the bakery, they were woefully underdressed. Although why the sharply dressed pair was at a bakery at six in the morning was a mystery that Phoenix was happy to leave alone. He pointedly did not look at either of them as he and Miles walked up to the counter and ordered the two dozen donuts that they were planning to share. Part of Phoenix would rather not wait for the time it took for the drinks to be made – but Miles already ordered the drinks before he could mention it. Miles also paid for the food and drinks, despite Phoenix protesting "I was going to pay for that…"

"It's fine, you paid for the pizza and soda last night, for the party." Miles responded, an amused lilt in his voice as he looked at the defense attorney with a small smile that caused Phoenix's stomach to do happy-nervous backflips. The fair haired Alpha left the counter, heading towards the restrooms.

"It will take a couple of minutes for me to get your drinks – those two are ahead of you and they ordered a dozen coffees to go. Please, sit where you like. I'm glad to see you again, Nick! It's been a couple of years – and I have to say, while that green shirt looks nice on you, you looked better in that adorable pink sweater. Did that date with that red-haired girl go well? You seemed so excited?" Jamie responded, recognizing who the beta assumed to still be an artist "I hoped that you would stop by. I decided to use the sketches of the labels that you made for me, and I owe you for using them. I've been careful to set aside the dough that I owe you."

"Oh! I… I'm glad that you liked them so much! Y-You don't have to repay me for them, though! You let me have as many donuts and hot chocolate as I wanted while I was trying to make them." Phoenix responded with a surprised stutter, flailing his hands in front of him as another sign of not wanting to take the other's money. His voice got much softer and a quick glance told him that the intimidating pair of alphas were still staring at him. Shit. He hoped that neither of them would try to do anything weird because he was an omega. "As… Err… As for uh… Dahlia…. She uh… She turned out to be a serial killer who was slowly poisoning me to death. Dahlia also… She uh… She tried to frame me for murder of one of her victims. She nearly succeeded to, but the truth won out in the end." He winced a little and fidgeted, not wanting to talk more about Dollie to anyone. Ever.

"Oh… I… I'm sorry to hear that about her. But I really must insist that you take payment – my little shop gained quite a bit more revenue because of the sketches that you gave me. They really bring the boxes together and without them, I doubt I'd be doing half as well." Jamie responded, blinking a little in shock. He was firm about paying the other, however and wouldn't be talked out of it. The omega seemed to be even more uncomfortable, now that the alpha he'd come in with had left – of course, Jamie would be uncomfortable if the Chief of Police and the High Prosecutor were staring at him like that.

"I'm curious as to what the two of you are whispering about, over there." The large, orange-clad Alpha called out, shifting a little in his seat and smirking at Phoenix expectantly.  
Phoenix internally debated as to whether or not he wanted to respond to the large orange clad alpha's words at all. The two of them had been speaking in a normal tone of voice for the most part. Besides, Phoenix didn't much care for nosy assholes, and it was quite possibly a ploy to try to draw him into a conversation... And the omega was content to wait the minutes it would take for his order to be ready in peace, rather than dealing with some strange, smug Alpha. So he pretended not to hear the other, telling Jamie, "I'll wait over there for the tea and coffee." he moved over to one of the tables furthest away from the two strangers, while also making certain he wasn't trapped in a corner. Phoenix was also very careful to not look over at either one of the other patrons.

"Hey! I know that you can hear me. It's awfully rude to ignore someone when they're trying to talk to you." The large alpha called out, voice full of faux-levity and amusement "a person could get offended and I'm not someone you want to upset, even accidentally."

Phoenix pulled out a small sketch book and started frantically started to sketch the nosy, noise stronger as well, as notes on the other's behavior. HIs mind was racing frantically as he struggled to decide if talking to the man would diffuse some of the sudden tension in the room.

Before he could do anything Jamie spoke up, "Nick is rather shy of strangers... sir . Your order will be ready in a few minutes. He's the artist who made all of the designs I use for marketing and I was thanking and paying him for his efforts."

The stranger hummed, looking at the designs before scrutinizing Phoenix more than before, "These are some intricate designs, you've got quite the eye. The way you've incorporated the different floral designs that represent different parts of the city is quite clever. Do the other parts of each of the designs have a specific meaning, or is it just there to look good?" the alpha asked, continuing to stare at Phoenix, having no inclination to leave him alone. The orange clad alpha shifted in his seat and Phoenix's eyes were drawn to the movement.

He swallowed dryly and wondered if he should go hide in the bathroom until the two of them left. The other was wearing a gun of some kind, and the causal power that the other seemed to believe he held... the defense attorney was certain that the other was either a high-ranking police officer... or in with one of the mafia families... or possibly both. Phoenix stayed quiet.

His companion frowned at him muttering irritably, "Leave the poor boy alone. He's obviously very uncomfortable with the attention you're giving him."

"Aww... but he should have no reason to be afraid of me unless he's up to something illegal." the other alpha countered with an amused smirk.

"And the fact that you are over a foot and a half taller than he is a stranger, and obviously strong has nothing to do with it?" she ground out arching an eyebrow at the other, her arms folding over her chest defensively.

The other laughed merrily at her words and Phoenix was... Vaguely terrified, rather than reassured by the laugh, "Ah, but few people are in danger from the chief of police and the chief prosecutor of the city they live in."

Just as Phoenix was about to get up and try to make a tactical retreat to the bathroom to hide, Miles came out. the omega sighed softly before going back to finishing his sketch of the two of them, surreptitiously taking a picture of the drawing and a If I go missing message to Larry, which would send with a press of a button. Part of him knew that he was probably over reacting. It was likely that the large aloha was simply trying to be friendly...

But unlike Will Powers- who while being large, muscular alpha did not illicit the same nervous response from Phoenix. And the other had been accused of murder. But there was just this aura around the self proclaimed chief of Police that made the defense attorney distinctly uncomfortable.

Miles came over and sat across from Phoenix while the other continued to struggle to not to react to the orange Alpha. He lifted an eyebrow and one of the other's hands shifted ever so carefully he covered the hand that Phoenix wasn't using to draw with. He spoke quietly so his voice didn't carry beyond the table. "What's wrong?"

"Something about Orange bothers me. He has a gun and says that he's the Chief of Police... And the lady in the military looking outfit is..." Phoenix made certain to speak softly as well. Settling down a little and trying not to smile a little and blush at the warm touch. He almost said, Your boss , but if either of the two of them were reading lips, this situation might get even more awkward than it already was. "The chief prosecutor. He's... chatty for early in the morning."

"I've ... heard stories about the chief of police and from what I've heard… That man certainly fits the description. He usually wears that outfit, rather than a police uniform – not that most high level officers are required to wear their uniforms outside of certain functions. Supposedly he's a rather… Outgoing sort of person. The type of person that you'd rather get along with as fighting with him doesn't end well for most people." Miles responded, keeping his voice low as his hand tightened just a little around Phoenix's.

"Ah… Because he is so outgoing, like Mr. White was said to be, or that he's simply so personable?" The defense attorney responded, barely moving his lips as he tried not to tense up all over again at the way that his old friend phrased that, remembering what Miles had been hinting and implying at during the trial where he had ended up taking down the powerful blackmailer for the murder of his boss.

Edgeworth did not respond verbally, but he nod just the smallest bit. "A mix of both, or so the rumors say. Not that it is good to put stock into such things, after all. It's rather rude to draw someone without their permission, unless you intend to hide the sketch before the person realizes what you are doing."

Phoenix nodded subtly at that, closing his sketchbook and putting it in the pocket of his sweatpants. He had forgotten that he had put a mechanical pencil and a small sketchbook in the pocket of these pants, and he had been looking for this particular sketchbook. Silence sprung up between the two of them, and as they continued to wait for their order to be filled, Phoenix's mind wandered elsewhere. He needed to distract himself from the fact that Edgeworth had yet to move his hand away from one of his own, and how warm and comfortable it felt otherwise Phoenix just knew that he was going to turn into a blushing, stuttering mess. Potentially worse yet, he could make the silver haired prosecutor uncomfortable and the last thing that he wanted to do was to drive Edgeworth away from him. "I see."

After Maya had realized that he was actually a fairly good artist (or so she said at least) she had talked him into finding an alternative source of revenue, given that they went months between cases. He drew artwork – and even occasional, short comics (no more than six pages long) for money online. She had been determined to talk him into gong to the Steel Samurai themed convention that was coming up in a few months, saying that his artwork was starting to become very, very popular in certain circles in the Steel Samurai fandom. But that would require that he get a vendor's spot – among other things – and it was much more complicated than she had first been anticipating. Besides, there was a chance that he could have a client during the time that the convention took place and he would not want to be potentially split on his priorities. His legal clients would always come first, but it would be distressing to have gone through all of that effort for it to be all for nothing.

The knowledge that the Alpha who kept watching the two of them as if they were on stage really was Damon Gant did not help Phoenix's nerves much. But Miles' light touch did help ground him…Which was likely one of the reasons why the usually stand-offish and awkward in social situations Alpha was continuing to do so. Miles was terribly clever… And Phoenix knew that he was rather easy to read. While he did try to mute his reactions to things… He knew that he was a naturally passionate person, and the term crybaby had been used to tauntingly describe him more than a few times throughout his life.

"Mister Gant, Miss Skye , your order is ready, four dozen coffees, each with a different amount of cream and sugar, two dozen orders of tea, two dozen orders of tea, and ten boxes of twenty-four donuts, making sure that each type of donut i all of the containers has two others that are the same "Jamie announced as he started to bring out and stack the drinks' trays and donut boxes on top of one another "half of the teas and coffees are decaffeinated as requested, sir, ma'am."

"Thank you. Next time we order this much, we'll be sure to call in ahead. " chief prosecutor Skye responded, voice firm.

"I suppose that would be best. But it's a lovely little shop and it's a treat to people watch. Even if the cute omega in the corner didn't talk to me, which was ever so rude. It's like he thinks I'm dangerous or something." Gant responded, seemingly sulking for a bit as the two of them went over to the counter and picked up some of drinks and donuts.

"You are dangerous." the prosecutor responded with a huff "Just because you are bored doesn't mean you get to torment random people for your own amusement."

"He's not some random person! Whoever he is, he's somehow close to Worthy- who's next to him. I'm pretty sure that's him." the chief of police responded, sauntering over to the table that Phoenix and Miles were seated at there was a... An almost threatening note in Gant's voice. Despite the lightness of his tone "You are Miles Edgeworth. I've never seen you that dressed down before... But you should make sure that your omega will speak up when you're gone."

"... Phoenix belongs to no one but himself. The fact that he wouldn't talk with you is more than likely due to how you move and speak, rather than anything else." Miles, growled out, grey eyes flashing with anger as he stood up, bristling in irritation. He took a large step closer to Gant, keeping his childhood friend from Gant's sight more or less. He'd been through hell these past few days and his oldest friends had fought tooth and nail to save him. The least he could do was to try to get Gant to stop trying to scare Phoenix for his own amusement.

"Ah, so you decided to get donuts with the only defense attorney in the state who would take your case if you asked them to, Hmm?" Gant responded eyes lighting up with a malevolent sort of glee. "Don't try to deny it, how many people with dark hair, heterochromatic eyes and the ridiculous name of Phoenix do you think live in this city? At... barely seven in the morning on a Saturday?"

"You have no right to question why we are here." Phoenix snapped, standing up as well and glaring fiercely at Gant. "You and the chief prosecutor are here at the same time of day. I didn't want to talk to you because you seemed like one of those kinds of Alphas who think that every omega who sees them should instantly be starry eyed by your shining presence. You have your food and drinks. Neither of us was interested in engaging in conversation with you before. I'm not going to speak for Edgeworth, but I certainly don't want to talk with you more now either."

Gant blinked down at him, a look of surprised amusement appearing on his face as he listened to Wright's diatribe. "you're ballsy. I'll give you that much. Worthy might enjoy you being so mouthy, and I admit.. .There's a certain charm to it. But how you will continue to be a lawyer will be... entertaining. There are a number of reasons why there are so few omegas so directly involved in Law Enforcement- particularly as defense attorneys. Step lightly and with care, little bird, as the fire you possess may burn you to a crisp."

"leave them alone. If you could stop antagonizing those two and assist me with loading all of this into your car, I would be grateful." Prosecutor Skye interjected, a long drawn out sight escaping her. "I know that winding up young attorneys is your favorite thing to do.. But it's too early for this right now."

"I suppose you're right. But playing with Worthy is so much fun and his... Defense Attorney is ridiculously fun to poke. It's fascinating how protective these... New court room rivals are with one another. You've got to admit... You must be curious as to why that's so. I didn't realize that he had friends."

With that, the smug asshole sauntered away. The chief Prosecutor walked past the two of them, pausing for a couple of moments, saying "He's in a strange mood as of late. Stay safe you two." then she left Sweet Fillings, just barely managing to hold the rest of that ridiculously big order.

"... I hope you don't have to deal with him very often. He's the second most unpleasant person I've ever met." Phoenix growled, eyes flashing in irritation as he paced back and forth a little. There was something about the bastard that just ... pissed him off and terrified him in equal measures.

"I don't have to deal with him much, as my assigned police partner is detective Gumshoe. We've been paired together for several years now. He's... he tries his best and genuinely seems to care." Edgeworth murmured, a gentle almost- smile flashing across his face. "But there are times when I must have to deal with im. I understand the unsettling feelings he provokes so easily."

Phoenix nodded, a wan smile appearing on his face. He was glad that Miles didn't dismiss the almost visceral reaction he had to Gant. It was like he was standing before Von Karma again, battling against the underhanded asshole for the life and reputation of one of his oldest friends. "I'm glad that we will be able to unwind today."

"As am I." Edgeworth responded, as they moved to the counter as Jamie announced that their order was ready as well. The two of them looked out the windows, moving slowly until the two of them were fairly certain that Gant and Skye had left the parking lot. They loaded the food and drinks into the back of Edgeworth's car and set off for Phoenix's office.  
Phoenix sighed softly, shaking his head a little. He stared at the newspaper again, trying to absorb the information on the front page. It had been a little over a month since Maya had left for Kurain. her home village had no phones, and while he had written her a couple of letters, he knew that it would take time for the letters to reach her... And she'd be busy training in her spiritual abilities. He just hoped that she got them, and knew that he missed her. His wallet was a bit fuller, but he missed the younger omega.

Chief Prosecutor Skye had been indicted and arrested for murder. A picture of her and a rather sensationalist title dominated the front page. The court date was set in a few days and he wondered who would be defending her. His case load was... Empty. He had helped several people with different misdemeanor charges that had been falsely leveled gains them, which had been able to help him over the rent of the office. He continued to draw for money on the internet, finding both the creative outlet and ... A bit more steady source of income to be helpful.

It was mid-morning and Phoenix was indulging in watching the conclusion of one of Edgeworth's trials. The defendant had actually approached Phoenix three or four days before the trail started, wanting him to defend them. Phoenix asked if he could do some investigating before agreeing to do so. His potential client agreed and from what he had been able to discover the other was guilty of the aggravated assault and burglary charges. Phoenix had declined via phone.

He noted that the public defender, one Kristoph Gavin- was fairly good. He pointed out the few logical inconsistencies in Edgeworth's arguments. The weight of evidence however, was in the prosecution's favor... and just before the judge could hand down the verdict, the defendant broke down, screaming and pitching a hysterical fit, admitting their guilty. Gavin was trying to calm his client down, but bailiffs had to be called in, hauling the still screaming defendant away. Phoenix turned off the T.V. ad continued to go through his boss's old files in case there was something she had left undone.

"Hey! Are you Mia Fey?" a young woman shouted, having run in from out of nowhere. "I... I need your help! My... my older sister has been accused of murder and she didn't do it! Please Miss Fey... she told me to ask you for help if I was in trouble... I… I thought that you could help her!" a strange young woman babbled a nervous peering up at the older omega with wide, pleading eyes.

"... I ... I erm.. I'm not Fey, this was her office but... C-chief d-died six months ago. Mr. Grossberg was her mentor and he might be able to help you if you'd rather not have a rookie lawyer defending your sister... miss..?" Phoenix responded trying not to cry a little at the mention of boss. With Maya gone, he didn't - couldn't see boss any more.. well the grief and loss about her actually being dead had the fact that he had found her dead body- if he had been just a bit faster coming back he might have been able to her fight off white had begun to haunt him.

"Ema Skye! I... Prosecutor Skye is my older sister and... I..I don't know how many defense attorneys would be willingly defend a prosecutor... Given how... how competitive it can get. .. Hey! Didn't you defend Prosecutor Edgeworth form a murder charge last month? ... and you won against Von Karma of all people?" She responded, her eyes widening in surprised recognition.

"Yes I was. I am Phoenix Wright. Why don't' you sit down Miss Skye and tell me what you know about the case." he asked, gesturing toward the couch. "I can talk to her, but if she doesn't want my help, there isn't much I can do."

Ema nodded in understanding, fidgeting with her hands as an anxious expression on her face. She told him of what she knew about the case, ending with a frustrated "And I don't know why she won't fight the charges more! I know that she's innocent so please… Will you try to help her?"

"Of course. I'll do my best to find the truth." Phoenix promised earnestly, a determined expression appearing on his face. He wondered briefly if Edgeworth knew anything about this. He hoped not, as Phoenix knew that his friend had been through a lot recently… And the last thing that Phoenix wanted was for his dear friend to be up to his ears in trouble again soon. Preferably forever, but Phoenix knew that the line of work that they both were in, trouble tended to follow those who were successful.

One tumultuous week later found Phoenix and Miles in the alpha's apartment. Both of them were a little bit tipsy from the really delicious bottle of wine that the Prosecutor had opened for the dinner that they had companionably eaten together. Phoenix was pleasantly warm and leaning into Miles felt so nice. The arm that the other had wrapped around Phoenix's waist about ten minutes ago just after they had sat down on the couch to watch a show was comfortable.

Miles' apartment subtly smelled like the alpha – which made sense, given that the other lived here. But there was such a feeling of safety and warmth in this place (it probably had to do with the fact that this place was Miles' home )… Phoenix could guess as to why that was, but thinking about it now, in front of one of his two oldest friends would only cause Phoenix to get very, very flustered… But the sense of peace and safety was so pervasive, that if Phoenix didn't watch himself, he might start purring… Or crawl into Edgeworth's lap and make everything monumentally awkward. A thought occurred to him and Phoenix looked up at Miles, waiting for a commercial break before saying "Edgeworth…. You know that I didn't think that you killed the man who was in the trunk of your car, right? I know that you wouldn't ever do such a thing."

Miles looked at him as he spoke, a startled expression flashing across his face at his words "I… Thank you for the trust that you continue to place in me. I don't deserve it in the least… But you've always been a very giving person."

"Yes you do! You are worthy of trust and companionship and… And love, if you want it, Edgeworth." Phoenix responded, shaking his head a little and trying to get it through the other's head that he was worthwhile . At least he didn't blurt out that the childhood crush he had on the Alpha hadn't gone away in the least, apparently. Miles' lips were tempting to kiss, but he wouldn't let himself be distracted! It was very important that the prosecutor realized that he wasn't evil or some twisted shell.

"I… Thank you, Wright." Edgeworth responded, shifting a little so that they were closer together before continuing to speak, saying "You care… You care so much about everyone and it's… You are amazing, Wrig-… Phoenix."

"… No, I'm not. 'M Average, but thanks for the compliment Edg- M… Miles?" Phoenix responded, happily surprised by the fact that the other had used his first name and hopeful that the other didn't mind that the defense attorney had reciprocated the switch in terms of formality.

"Phoenix. Phoenix, look at me." The other's voice was stern, but not unkind. "You trust my judgment, yes?"

The defense attorney nodded, managing to look at Miles in the other's piercing grey eyes, caught by the intense expression that the other was looking at him with "Yes, I do."

"Then listen to me, and trust me that I mean it when I say that you are amazing, Phoenix." Edgeworth insisted, watching Phoenix intently.

A bright blush appeared on the defense attorney's face at that, and while he wanted to stammer out something (probably a denial of what the other was saying, or a deflection) but the intensity of the other's stare caused all of his words to vanish completely. "I… Thank you Miles." It had been a hellish week – more so for Miles, who had found out that some of the evidence that he had used to convict some of the defendants he had convicted in the past was fabricated. Not that the young prosecutor had known that at the time, as Phoenix knew that his old friend would not stoop to such levels in order to win. Miles was dauntless and could get ruthless, but his friend sought the truth, particularly after the revelation of what Von Karma had done…

"You are welcome, Phoenix." Miles responded, one of his hands coming up and tucking a stray lock of hair behind one of the omega's ears, as it had gotten out of place. He hesitated for a few moments, as if struggling to figure out what he wanted to say. "I… I have enjoyed spending time with you like this, Phoenix. And I… I'm not certain how this week went for you, but it's been… It's been a stressful week. A very stressful few months, really and… W-while what I'm about to ask you wasn't at all why I asked you to come over, and if you don't want to, I would be… I'd like it if you stayed – if… If you still felt comfortable staying after I ask but…"

… Was Edgworth, cool, calm and collected (for the most part) Edgeworth… Nervous about something? Phoenix could hardly believe it, and he was witnessing it. He could see the lines of tension and awkwardness in the other's body and… There was a receipt on the table – mostly hidden by their wine glasses, but it was dated today, and one of the items on the list was lube… Another was condoms. Oh. Oh . Phoenix knew that there were those who worked with one another – Alpha/Omega pairs among some who occasionally indulged in this – where they would work off some tension with one another in a sexual manner. There had been an entire mandatory (and awkward) course on this in college. And at the law school that he had later attended as well. A (hopeful) smile appeared on Phoenix's face as he asked quietly "Are… Are you looking to.. Ah… relieve some stress with me tonight?"

Holy shit Edgeworth was actually blushing a little. The alpha nodded, looking away from him as the other's arms crossed over himself defensively. "I… I know how this must look. I… I am an alpha, asking you to come over and share a meal with me and… And Now I'm asking you for this. I want to make it clear that I do not expect you to… To do anything that you're uncomfortable with, and that if you do refuse I will not get angry or spiteful. I honestly wanted to share a meal with you after that grueling fight where we managed to find the truth and bring down a… A corrupt, high ranking official."

Edgeworth looked like he was going to anxiously ramble on for a while and while Phoenix found himself touched and charmed by the other's awkward flustering, all of his instincts were screaming at him to throw himself at the handsome, intelligent alpha and kiss him until the other's instincts overrode his brain. Instead, Phoenix gently placed one finger on his friend's lips, leaning in closer as his mismatched eyes gleamed with a mixture of desire and playfulness "I doubt that you would do that to anyone, Miles. I would be delighted to engage in some mutual stress relief, in whatever fashion would help you the best… Alpha." He fluttered his eyelashes up at the taller man and subtly bared his neck to the other, hoping that it would get the message across amply. He wanted Miles so badly it was blatantly ridiculous, but he didn't want to make things awkward between the two of them. He did not expect anything more from this encounter than what it was, and he certainly wasn't going to do something stupid that would more than likely push the other away – say by admitting that he had a crush on Miles – and had since he was nine.


End file.
